ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ben 10.000 powraca
Ben 10.000 powraca to trzydziesty odcinek serii "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien". Jego polska premiera miała miejsce 19 października 2011 roku na kanale Cartoon Network. Streszczenie thumb|left|Ben 10.000 walczy z Eonem Dwadzieścia lat później Eon atakuje Bena 10.000 w jego siedzibie. Chwilę później słudzy przyłączają się do bitwy, lecz Ben wybiera Ostatecznego Gigantozaura, Arktiguanę i Inferna. Eon zamierza pokonać go swoim promieniem czasu, lecz w odpowiedniej chwili wybiera Zegara i używa swojego promieniu czasu, przy czym niszczy Eona i jego sługów. W teraźniejszości, Ben, Gwen i Kevin idą za sygnałem z Ultimatrixa, który doprowadza ich do Uścisku Armageddonu. Kiedy Ben dotknął artefakt, dziwny impuls energii przypływa do Ultimatrixa, uwalniając tym samym kilku sługów Eona. Ben zmienia się w Pajęczarza, a po pokonaniu ich, znikają. W przyszłości Paradox mówi Benowi 10.000, że Eon żyje i niszczy wszystkie alternatywne linie czasu. Zdając sobie z tego sprawę, kieruje się on do Bena z przeszłości. Ben 10.000 i Paradox spotykają się z Benem, Gwen i Kevinem. thumb|Ben 10.000 zatrzymuje statek Ben 10.000 ujawnia, że jest innym Benem 10.000, nie tym, którego Ben spotkał, gdy miał 10 lat. Paradox mówi, że to była inna wersja czasu. Profesor informuje też, że Ręka Armageddonu jest źródłem wszystkich kłopotów, więc Ben 10.000 i Czteroręki wnoszą go i mocują na Gruchocie III. Jednakże Armageddon przysyła więcej sługów. Ben walczy jako Plazma, a Ben 10.000 jako Pajęczarz, a potem Ostateczny Gigantozaur. Kiedy statek zaczyna spadać, Ben 10.000 jako Jetray ratuje go. Paradox pojawia się znów i mówi, że Armageddon musi zostać zniszczony. Way Big strzela na niego promieniem, a Mechaniczny promieniem czasu. Natomiast Gwen, Kevin i Paradox chowają się przed eksplozją. Jednakże ich symbole stają się fioletowe, co oznacza, że portal został otwarty dla Eona. Kiedy Way Big próbuje go powstrzymać, ten w niego strzela, a Way Big rozpada się, eliminując go jednocześnie z Ultimatrixa. thumb|left|Próba zniszczenia kłopotów Ben przekształca się w Szlamfajera, a potem w Ostatecznego Szlamfajera i staje do walki, podczas gdy Ben 10.000 wybiera Śmigacza. Eon niszczy Szlamfajera, ale Ben 10.000 broni się jako Diamentogłowy. Potem znów używa Szybciora. Gwen używa czaru zatrzymania na sługach Eona i dowiaduje się, że wszyscy mają twarz Bena. Eon ujawnia, że zamiast niszcząc Benów, pokonuje i wchłania ich, zamieniając w swoich niewolników. Eon zdejmuje kask i objawia twarz Bena 10.000. Ben domyśla się, co zrobić i leci zniszczyć jako Jetray Armageddon, niszcząc też Eona. Później Ben 10.000 odblokowuje zniszczonych i starych obcych, a także nowych jako dodatek, aby rozzłościć Azmutha. Przed odejściem Paradox daje ostrzeżenie przed Sir Georgem i Lucubrą, którzy stanowią wielkie zagrożenie dla działalności bohaterów. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Ben i jego zespół dowiadują się o alternatywnych liniach czasu. * Eon ponownie atakuje Tennysona. Debiuty * Ben 10.000 (debiut) ** Ostateczny Ben (debiut) * Eon (debiut w "Ultimate Alien") * Słudzy Eona (debiut w "Ultimate Alien") * Ostateczny Gigantozaur (debiut) * Arktiguana (debiut) * Inferno (debiut) * Zegar (debiut) * Pajęczarz (debiut) * Jetray (debiut) * Diamentogłowy (debiut) * Śmigacz (debiut) Postacie * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Ben 10.000 (debiut) ** Ostateczny Ben (debiut) * Profesor Paradox * Max Tennyson (60 lat) Wrogowie * Eon (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Słudzy Eona (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) Kosmici Ben * Pajęczarz * Czteroręki * Plazma (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Gniew) * Way Big (zniszczony przez Eona; odblokowany przez Bena 10.000) * Szlamfajer (zniszczony przez Eona; odblokowany przez Bena 10.000) * Ostateczny Szlamfajer (zniszczony przez Eona; odblokowany przez Bena 10.000) * Jetray Ben 10.000 * Ostateczny Gigantozaur (debiut; x2) * Arktiguana (debiut) * Inferno (debiut) * Zegar (debiut; x2) * Pajęczarz (debiut; x2) * Jetray (debiut) * Diamentogłowy (debiut; x3) * Śmigacz (debiut; x2) Używane zaklęcia Gwen * Ostendo Specialis * Statuea Ben 10.000 * Contego Cytaty Błędy ben 10 error.png|Błąd Ultimatrixa ben 10 alien error.png|Błąd na Ultimatrixa omnitrix_error_ben10000.JPG|Błąd symbolu Omnitrixa omnitrix_symbol_error.JPG|Brak symbolu Kevin in normal form.png|Kevin w ludzkiej formie Kevin in metal form.png|Sekundę później, Kevin w zbroi No Ultimatrix.png|Symbol znika Right hand shake.png|Benowie podają prawe ręce... Left hand shake.png|...czy lewe? Goop hologram error.png|Hologram Plazmy Fire is there.png|Ogień koło Eona No fire.png|Ogień znika Kevin absorbing.png|Błąd z absorpcją Kevina * Rozmiar Bena i Bena 10.000 zmienia się w całym odcinku. * Kiedy Ben, Gwen i Kevin widzieli siebie w przeszłości, Gwen nie miała kotka na swojej koszulce. * W muzeum, Kevin nie pobierał niczego, by zmienić się. * Kiedy Ben 10.000 zabiera Bena, jego symbolu Ultimatrixa nie było na piersi. * Kiedy Ben podaje rękę Benowi 10.000, dają prawe ręce. Ale gdy zmienia się scena, są to lewe ręce. * Ben powiedział, że chciał być Gniewem, ale Ultimatrix miał hologram Plazmy. * 16-letni Ben ma brązowe oczy w większości odcinka. * Kiedy Eon jest trafiony przez promień czasu na początku, nie ma peleryny. Dodatkowo ognień obok niego znika. * Na początku, kiedy Ben 10.000 zmienia się w Ostatecznego Bena, miał symbol na piersi, ale gdy przyszedł Paradox, symbol zniknął. * Kiedy Ostateczny Szlamfajer trzymał Eona, cztery rogi symbolu Ultimatrixa formowały kształt "+", a nie "x". * Kiedy Eon rzucił Ostatecznym Szlamfajerem o ziemię, cztery kolce na Ultimatrixie zniknęły. * Ben, Gwen i Kevin są zauważalnie niżsi w tym odcinku. * Kiedy Kevin absorbuje kamień do walki ze sługami Eona, kamień jest brązowy, ale zbroja srebrna. Ciekawostki * Paradox daje ostrzeżenie przed Sir Georgem i Lucubrą, więc z tego powodu zmieniono kolejność odcinków. * Tytuł tego odcinka jest parodią pierwszego odcinka serii "Ben 10: Obca Potęga". Linki do odcinka Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Ultimate Alien